If I Am
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: I rated this PG since someone almost commits suicide. Almost. If I really have to tell you it's a Taiora you haven't been paying attention to my fics. Anyway, please review and enjoy!


If I Am By Queen Sora  
Ok, this is a song fic to Nine Days' song "If I Am". It's a Taiora. It's dedicated to FoxyTaioraQueen. How could you stop writing? Your fics are too awesome for words. Much better than my stupid Taioras. You see the story below? It's another one of my sappy stories. I'm gonna miss ya and your awesome stories. Anyway, Enjoy!!!!  
  
She had been acting different lately. He was getting worried. He truly loved her and didn't want something to be wrong with her. After school she didn't walk her usual way home, he followed her. She went to a tall building and walked to the roof. He still followed her but hid so she wouldn't see him. He watched her walk over to the edge, put her book bag down and stepped up onto the ledge. He gasped. "She couldn't be thinking of........"   
  
So you're standing on the ledge   
it looks like you might fall,   
so far down, or maybe you, were thinking about jumping   
but you could have it all, if you learned a little patience,   
but though I cannot fly, I'm not content to crawl   
so give me a little credit, have in me a little faith   
I wanna be with you forever, but tomorrow's not too late   
  
'She has a great life, why would she want to waste it? She's my age, fifteen, why would she want to waste it? She's got her mom, her friends, me." He thought watching her. Tears fell down her frostbitten face. 'Tell me why such a pretty girl like you would want to waste your life?' He thought. 'The only bad thing that really happened was her father being killed in that car crash.' He thought. 'I've known her my whole life, why would she.......want to commit suicide and break her best friend's heart?' He asked himself.  
  
but it's always too late when you've got nothing, so you say   
and you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,   
before the sun rises today   
  
'I know! She scared!!!! She's scared next she'll lose her mother, Biyomon, the others and me. Oh, I hate to see you suffer, I really hate seeing you suffer so much.' He thought watching the young girl who was probably thinking about her life before she jumped. 'She may lose everyone else but she'll never lose me.' He thought.  
  
If I am, another waste of everything you've dreamed of   
I will let you down   
if I am, only here to watch you as you suffer   
I will let you down   
  
He stood up and slowly approached the girl on the ledge, his best friend, from behind. 'I'm not gonna let you jump Sora, I just can't.' He told her in his mind. He saw her get ready to jump and just as her feet were about to leave the ledge he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him and said, "Please don't Sora."   
  
so you're walking on the edge,   
and you wait your turn to fall,   
but you're so far gone that you don't see the hands upheld to catch you   
and you could find a fault,   
in the heart that you've been handed   
but though you cannot fly, you're not content to crawl   
  
Sora knew his voice as good as she knew her own. "T-t-tai p-p-please d-d-don't stop me." Sora told Tai. "Please don't leave me alone here. I wouldn't want to live without you." Tai said. "Sora your my best friend, you know me better than myself, please don't do it." He begged. "Tai....."  
  
and it's always too late when you've got nothing,   
so you say   
and you should never let the sun set on tomorrow,   
before the sun rises...   
  
"Tai you don't understand, I have nothing to live for." Sora explained. "Yes you do....me." He smiled at her, begging her not to jump. She turned around. "What?" She asked, thinking she misunderstood. "You do have something to live for, me." He said.   
  
if I am, another waste of everything you've hoped for   
I will let you down   
if I am, only here to watch you as you suffer   
I will let you down   
  
"Sora, your my best friend, no one understands me better than you. I can tell you anything, please don't leave me, don't jump." Tai begged her.   
  
so you're standing on the ledge,   
it looks like you might fall.......   
  
"You can't leave me alone like this." He said. Tears filled Sora's already wet eyes. "Tai, I-" "What will your mom do if you do jump Sora?" Tai asked. "How will she react when she here's her only child is dead, because she jumped off of the top of a building?" Tai protested. "Your mom will die Sora, she has no one else, your the only thing she does have. And what about Biyomon? She'll be shattered as well. She loves you too Sora. There three peop-" "What do you mean 'three', Mama and Biyomon are two, Tai are you the third person? Do you love me?"  
  
if I am, another waste of everything you've dreamed of   
I will let you down (I will let you down)   
if I am, only here to watch you as you suffer   
I will let you down   
  
Tai blushed. "Well, ah, no, I mean, um, actually, yes." He finally confessed. "So you love me?" Sora asked making sure she wasn't hearing things. "Yes, with all my heart, ever since I found out what love was." He explained. Sora smiled a teary smile.  
  
the answers we find,   
are never what we had in mind   
so we make it up as we go along   
we don't talk the dreams, I won't let go tomorrow   
we won't make those promises that we can't keep.......   
  
"Tai, I love you too. That's why I was about to jump. I didn't think you loved me, I was scared of being alone for the rest of my life." Sora said with tears falling from her eyes. "Wha-what?!?!? You were about to jump cause you thought I didn't love you?" Sora nodded. Tears filled Tai's eyes. "How wrong you were my princess." He said smiling. "I love you Sora and I'll never ever leave you." Tai lifted her off the ledge and placed her down softly on the ground. "I love you too Tai and I'll never leave you either." They both smiled then kissed a deep and passionate kiss of many, many more to come.   
  
I will never leave you,   
I will not let you down   
I will never leave you,   
I will not let you down   
  
*Sigh* That just sucked. Just like my other stories. Maybe I shouls stop writing. My teacher would be greatful since my homework wouldn't be so sloppy since I have to do it in the morning. Anyway, please review!!!!!!  
  



End file.
